PJO and HOO x Reader
by BlessedbyTrivia
Summary: Ever wondered how it'd be if you fell for a demigod? Well, here it is. Have some demigods. But I doubt anyone would read this. Lol sorry if it's short and sucky.
1. Requests

**I can do requests(if anyone reads this) and I'll start off with my favorite character. -grin-**


	2. Nico x Reader

**Yes. Yes of course. It's Nico. He's my favorite character. Cha! First one-shot. Hope (y/n)-chan likes it. Heads up.**  
 **(Y/N) - your name**  
 **(H/C) - hair color**  
 **(H/L) - hair length**  
 **(B/F) - best friend**  
 **(G/P) - Godly Parent**  
 **(L/N) - last name**  
 **(M/N) - middle name[if needed]**  
 **(E/C) - eye color**  
 **(D/N) or (M/N) - dad or mom's name**  
 **(W/C) - weapon choice**  
 **(BFF/N) - BFF name**  
 **(F/A) - favorite anime**  
 **(F/C) - favorite color**  
 **(R/N) - rival's name (occasionally)**  
 **(S/C) - skin color/tone**  
 **I'll add more when there is more I'll use. Fear me.**

The birds are chirping, everyone is smiling, everyone's outside and happy, all but two people. The chocolate brown eyed, black haired, near-white-pale son of Hades, and the anime obsessed (H/C), (E/C), (S/C) daughter of (G/P). Yup. And who do you think are going to ruin their peace? The Stolls.

 _ **(Y/N) Pov**_

I was watching anime in my cabin(A/N:if you don't like anime :P just pretend it's your favorite show, Kay?) eating food. Until the Stolls burst in. It was really dark and they burst into my cabin. Like...-"OH (Y/N)! DID YOU MISS US?!" "Why do I deal with you two idiots again?" I groan. "Because you love us." They say in unison. "...okay, I love you guys but get out." "We-" "I KNOW I'M TRYING TO CHANGE!"

They drag me out to the pavilion where everyone else is. The eye bags under my eyes are visible. I sit down when-"Hey, loser!" Drew Tanaka. The rich bitch. "What is it now, Tanaka?" I ask with disgust. She's getting her makeup in my morning soup.

"You good for nothin-" "My soup...my food..." Ive never really been face to face with Drew but I taller without her heels. With them I'm still taller. I stand up. And say,"Hmph. My food...you ruined it." I give her a deadly look and tell her,"You're so small it makes wanna crush you." I say in her face. She looks up a bit, terrified. (A/N:Atsushi much?) "He-Hey! No-n-need to be so-so-rough. I'm just playing with you!" She stutters fearfully. "Beat it." I growl. Did I mention? I'm not a morning person.

My friend walks up to me saying,"Nico's looking for you. He's waiting in Jupiter-*cough* sorry. Zeus's fist." Oh yeah. She's Roman. She wiggles her brow smirking. "oh shut up, will you?" I walk away to go find Nico.

I find Nico sitting under a tree. He turns around with a deadly aura and glare. I now see why he wanted to see me. I hold my hand to my mouth and turn around shaking. I snicker. I burst out into laughter, tears brimming at the corners of my eyes. "YOU-YOU-YOU'RE A NEKO! NICO THE NEKO!" I clear your throat doing a Nico impression. "IM DARKNESS! I AM VERY POWERFUL! FEAR ME!" I bellow in a low voice, raspy voice.

I crack up and do another. "JOIN ME IN THE SHADOWS, I HAVE HAPPY MEALS!" I start wheezing. "ONCE UPON A TIME-AHAHAHA-OH-OH GODS I CAN'T!" I look for a tree. My hand misses the tree and I end up rolling on the ground laughing. "STOP LAUGHING AT ME!" "Okay I'll help you. After two things." I say.

I run to my cabin getting a laser pen and a yarn ball. I use the yarn ball to lure him into my cabin. He starts pawing it, his ears perking up, tail swaying. AWWWWW! I turn on the pen and wave it around. I stop it at the wall. Nico chases it around as I play with him.

I make my way to the Hecate cabin knock on the door. I look for Lou and I find her talking to Butch. I walk to her and she asks,"(Y/N) what's wrong?" "Nico turned into a Neko and I need to fix him." "Oh...what's a Neko?" "Half cat half human." "Oh..."

It's been a few weeks and Lou is still working on the antidote. "How's the it going?" I ask. "Good. Almost done. Maybe a week or so." "Okay! Thanks!"

I find my way back to Nico. We've gotten closer and we had lunch together. By now, if we weren't secretive, people would think we're a couple. Which we're not. Sadly. Umm...YOU READ NOTHING!

I sit down at our usual spot when he suddenly tackles me and licks my neck. I shudder and my eyes widen. "Ni-NEEKS!" "Yes, master." He whispers into my ear seductively. "I thought you-you were gay." I whisper. "There's a little something called bisexuality..." He mutters nipping at my ear. Maybe him being a Neko had its pros for him too.

 **How did you like it? My first one-shot :P. Sorry if Nico was out of character. rip extremely OOC and terrible huh.**


	3. Jason x Reader

You are a daughter of Hades. Yes, Nico is your brother. A very. VERY . Over protective brother. Once he saw you talking to Frank and screamed,"NO NO NO NO NO NO! DON'T KILL HER!" You feel like Frank isn't the one intimidated in that mess of a what is considered a friendship? Is it? Oh well.

You go to a regular school and you're visiting. Jason just so happens to be visiting Camp Half-Blood and without Piper. Cue the squealing.

You're writing a paper on genetic engineering. Boring... You think. Sighing, you read the directions out loud to yourself.

As we're reading Lois Lowry's The Giver, we are exposed to a society that devalues human emotion and individuality. Instead, this community values structure, conformity, and genetic alteration of nature. In essence, the community attempts to control what is often thought to be uncontrollable. Today, you will research the controversial topic of genetic engineering and create and arguments for and against scientific endeavor.

You groan in boredom. "What even is this...this is English homework and we're doing science..." A light banging on your cabin door interrupts the silent conversations with yourself. "Come in!" "Haha. Hey, it's me." Heat rises up to your face and butterflies erupt in your stomach. Jason.

"H-hey. What's up?" You fix your hair. "Nothing, just wanted to see if you needed help with anything. You seemed busy...and uh...need help?" You nervously laugh. "Yeah..."

"Thanks Jason." Nothing. Absolutely nothing. You did nothing at all. He did all the work. Even though you surprisingly insisted you help, he denied your offer.

"Genetic engineering is when you alter or add a gene/character is tic to someone or something that is yet to have it...blah blah blaaaaah...antiviral-anti cancer drug infection...pros...bleh bleh bleh...nutritional value...risky pathogens...haha...transmitted. Transmitted. Traaaansmiiiitte-"  
"(Y/N)!" "Sorry..."

"(Y/N) I'm bored...can you read me where you are in the book you're reading?" He asks, laying his head on your thighs. "Sure..." You pick up your book and turn to page 35, where you left off. 'Jonas nodded. "But it wasn't really the same. There was a tub, in the dream. But only one. And the real bathing room had rows and rows of them. But the room in the dream was so warm and damp. And I had taken off my tunic, but hadn't put on the smock, so my chest was bare. I was perspiring, because it was so warm. And Fiona was there too, the way she was yesterday."  
"Asher too?" Mother asked.  
Jonas shook his head. "No. It was only me and Fiona, alone in the room, standing beside the tub. She was laughing. But u wasn't. I was almost a. Little angry at her, in the dream, because she wasn't taking me seriously."  
"Seriously about what?"  
Jonas looked at his plate. For some reason that he didn't understand, he felt slightly embarrassed. "I think I was trying to convince her that she should get into the tub of water."  
He paused. He knew he had to tell it all, that it was not only all right but necessary to tell all of a dream. So he forced himself to relate the par that made him uneasy.  
"I wanted her to take off her clothes and get into the tub," he explained quickly. '

Jason just straight up starts laughing causing you to scream in shock then throw your book. "Pffft-AHAHAHA!" You pout. "Jason!" He only laughs harder. "You-yo-you-ahaha! Your face is so red! And-and I-haha- you look like a tomato!"  
"Shut up! " you yell. "And why should I?" He asks. "Because I told you to!"  
"Make me-" as soon as he says that, you kiss him. His eyes widen. He starts processing what's happening and kisses back.

He flips your position so he's the one pinning you to the bed. "We're gonna have a lot of fun~" Let's just say he was a completely different person in bed.


	4. Loveblind Leo x Reader

**(Y/N)**  
 _2 am, where do I begin. Crying off my face again and a...the silent sound of loneliness, wants to follow me to bed..._

 ** _I smiles awaiting for Leo's arrival. He came back. He's back! I run up to hug him, my crush, who's also my best friend but I notice something. There's a girl with him. "They're just friends..." I whisper to myself._**

 ** _"LEO! I LOVE YOU! PLEASE!" I say. "(Y/N). I'm sorry. I can't date you. I love Calypso... Hey...cheer up, we can't still be partners in crime." "Y-yeah! Partners in crime." I stutter._**

 _T_ _ **hey kiss and this breaks me. I see this everyday and it just kills me more and more. I can't handle it. I run to the bathroom and think of**_ ** _everything I've done wrong...my deceased mother._**

 _I'm the ghost of a girl that I want to be most. I'm the shell, of a girl that I used to know weeeeell~_

 ** _I cry and pull my knees to my chest. She's replacing me. She's trying to... Leo just never understands. He's so_** ** _blind_** ** _it infuriates me._**

 ** _He was always there, now he's not. Not. And you know what, the worst feeling is that he's forgetting. I'm sure my smile is fading away from his memories...I'm all alone..._**

 _Dancing slowly in an empty room, can the lonely take the place of you..._

 ** _Everyone else has been there but you're still...with her. When are you going to realize I'm here. You left me in the dust. You'll regret this Leo Valdez... You'll regret leaving you best friend._**

 ** _I walk around everyday only to see you snogging her. What you don't know is that she's been trying to steal you away. Turn you cold. Make you lose weight. She's changing you._**

 _I sing myself a quiet lullaby._  
 _Let you go and let the lonely in_  
 _To take my heart again._

 ** _I cry and cry. Thinking of all the deaths of my fault. I slowly put my hand over my mouth having flashbacks of memories. His laugh, his smile, I miss them. His smirk I miss it. The jokes? They stopped because of her. She hated them. I loved them. I quietly sing a lullaby my mom taught me._**

 ** _He's been going to the gym...he's changed so much... She's trying to break you Leo. No no no... She doesn't love you... She's blind to... She wants to turn you into someone she loves...she's turning you into someone your not... She's turning you into Percy._**

 _Too afraid to go inside_  
 _For the pain of one more loveless night._  
 _Cause the loneliness will stay with me_  
 _And hold me till I fall asleep._

 ** _Please... Where... Where am I? Someone...help me...I'm lost... I can't see... Help! I'm... Im..._**

 _I'm the ghost of a girl that I want to be most._  
 _I'm the shell of a girl that I used to know well._

 ** _What happened to me? Please. Tell me! Where am I?!_**

 _Dancing slowly in an empty room,_  
 _Can the lonely take the place of you?_  
 _I sing myself a quiet lullaby._  
 _Let you go and let the lonely in_  
 _To take my heart again._

 ** _It's time...I have to let go... "I wish you well." I say nowadays. She tells you to give me "I wish you hell". I miss the old Leo. The Leo I fell in love with. Where is he? He's with me. Right here. He's coming with me._**

 _Broken pieces of_  
 _A barely breathing story_  
 _Where there once was love_  
 _Now there's only me and the lonely._

 _ **I understand. I know what happened. I see it. I see them. I see every one... I am dead...**_

 _Dancing slowly in an empty room_  
 _Can the lonely take the place of you?_  
 _I sing myself a quiet lullaby_  
 _Let you go and let the lonely in_  
 _To take my heart again..._

 ** _And so the darkness takes over..._**

 ** _sorry they're all sucky_**


	5. Ethan x Reader

_**People actually still read this book. Oohohooooo. I'm gonna get killed for this...**_

~(Y/N)'s POV~

"Ethan!" I call out. The two of us are inseparable. Well... we used to be...  
"What?" He grumbles. I frown at the tone of his voice. Since when was he like this? He always enjoys talking to me... "What is it?! You yelled out my name, now tell me." I stare in shock. "Tch." He walks away.  
"Where are you going?!"  
"Anywhere but here." He answers.

I notice that Ethan has been pretty distant lately. He's been hanging around other people. Specifically this one girl but I can never get a good look at her. I watch from afar as the two spar and train together.  
"(Y/N)!" I snap out of whatever I was in and I stare back at Pollux. He looks worriedly at me. "Are you okay?" I nod. He confessed to me last year but I never got to respond due to Ethan taking me away but... Ah, nevermind. "(Y/N)!" Pollux calls out again. I jump a bit due to how loud of a volume his voice rose. I look around and everyone in the pavilion stares at me. "I asked you a question."  
"I-I'm sorry...what was the question..?"  
Pollux sighs and looks at his twin, Castor. Castor shrugs and Pollux mumbles,"What will I do with you (Y/N)." I smile at him and start a conversation on who's cabin is the best and why.

He asks,"Hey (Y/N)... about last year... you never gave me a clear answer... actually you never gave me an answer.. for the question I asked you."  
"What question?"  
"I still love you...I-I-...will you go with me?"  
I go quiet and think for a moment. I open my mouth to answer his question.. But Ethan suddenly appears and sits next to me. He glares at Pollux.  
"Hey, (Y/N), let's go."  
"What? Where are we going?"  
"Somewhere." He says, pulling me away.

It's the middle of the night. I close my eyes and as I'm drifting off to sleep, I feel a pair of arms slip under me. My eyes snap over and as I'm about to scream, a hand flies over my mouth. I thrash around until the person sits on me. I look at who it is.  
"Ethan?!" I whisper yell. He glares but puts a finger over his mouth. He grabs my wrist. "Where are we going?!" He says nothing and continues to drag me. He drags me past Thalia's tree, past the borders. He stops and faces me. I realize something. "Ethan, what's with the eyepatch?"  
Once again, he ignores me and looks around. He then walks forward with me following behind.

"Hey Ethan," I ask. He opens his only eye. "What's under your eyepatch?" I ask. He stares at me for a moment then sighs and shrugs off the question. I ask again. "What's under the eyepatch? What happened to your eye?" He glares and walks away to train. "Wh-what?! Wait Ethan! Ethan! Wait up! Wait for meeeee!" He never did.  
He walks away to the same girl, leaving me behind in the dust. I feel a hand on my shoulder and turn to see Silena there. I frown and sniffle as she pulls me into a hug. Besides Ethan, Pollux was the only one who's been there for me...without Ethan he was the only one I had, but he isn't here and all I have is Silena...

"Are you wearing it because it makes you look cool?" He ignores me as we eat dinner. "Why won't you show me what's under there?"  
"You wouldn't want to see whats under here." He scoffs, rolling his eyes. I simply pout and continue asking. "Ethan. Ethan. E.T. E-"  
"ETHAN!" A beautiful girl with long black hair calls his name. She suddenly catches his interest.  
"Teresa." He smiles. That's new...Who's Teresa... why does he smile at her but not me... does he like her?

"Is it for show, no meaning?" He ignores me  
"What is it?"  
"Oh my gods just shut up, (Y/N)!" Ethan yells. "Your so annoying! Can't you take a hint?! I don't want you around! You're so damn noisy and annoying! You give me a headache! You keep following me around!" He spats out harshly. I freeze. _Annoying? Noisy?_  
"If you didn't want me around, then why did you make me join Kronos' army? Why did you force me? Why did you-why-why did you keep dragging me away from Pollux? Huh? Why did you walk to me the day I arrived at camp." I say. He silently stares, not being able to say anything. "I don't follow you around. You drag me around wherever you go."  
After seeing that he doesn't have anything to say, I walk away. I walk away from my best friend. One of the only people that have ever cared for me. One of my only friends. The one that, I now come to realize, I've liked since he walked to me that first day.

I came back to camp. But it's a mess. As soon as I got back I was shoved into armor and pushed into the war. I watch as the Ares' cabin charge in, leaded by Clarisse. Wait...Clarisse..? She-she doesn't... Clarisse doesn't have blue eyes... "SHIT! NO!" I scream. Too late. She was hit. The poison hit her in the face. She was hit... Silena was hit..  
We all run to around her and they unmask her. Clarisse, infuriated. I raise a hand to my mouth, sobbing. She and Clarisse say some things.  
"Charlie... see Charlie..." she says and gradually quiets down into a whisper. Her eyes are white and glassy. Lifeless and dull. I stare, frozen in spot. Only if I noticed sooner. I could've taken the poison first. She could've been alive...

I charge into the throne room of the gods. I run and help battle some of the monsters, Titans, and enemies. I almost make it to where Annabeth, Luke/Kronos, and Percy are until someone gets in my way.  
"Ethan..."  
"(Y/N)."  
He raises up his poison coated blade and lunges at me. I dodge all of his attacks, too scared to fight back. Too afraid because I might hurt him... I get tired of dodging and I trip, tumbling away. I hit the back of my head on a statue and groan. I have a hard time getting up, but I regain my balance and get back into a fighting stance. My blade clashes into his and I look him in the eye. I suddenly freeze and feel something pierce through me.

He stabbed me... He stabbed me. He. Stabbed. Me. I stumble backwards onto the floor and Ethan watches in shock, his face changing from a look of triumph to horror.  
"Gods no... oh gods. (Y/N)!" He screams and rushes to my side. "I didn't mean for this to happen, I wasn't going to kill you. No." He holds me in his arms, sobbing. "I didn't want this to happen. I was just going to stall you! Stay with me. Stay with me!" He drags the blade out of me and tries to stop the bleeding. The last thing I hear before I drift off into darkness, is Ethan whispering...

" _Goodbye..._ "


	6. Octavian x Reader Part 1

_**I know like millions of you hate this guy but I love him so like. ;-; sorry. And if you don't understand the story, you're going through different dimensions or different universes. Also, Rachel is OOC and she's sort of a bitch in this one-shot so if you hate both ideas, I suggest you skip this oneshot.**_

 _ **~(Y/N)'s POV~**_

I walk down the halls of Jupiter High as people stare at me disgustedly. Although our high schools are quite friendly with each other, a deep hatred burns within both schools. It's natural though. I, of course, go to the great Half Blood High! It's amazing. Heh. I walk past this one guy, Octavian. Ugh, he gets on my nerves. Even in front of Jupiter High's staff, he calls us Half Blood students disgusting. And he's running for Student Council President of his school. I don't see what Rachel sees in him. How could she possibly like someone like him? I walk into a classroom after all the hateful glares and the bell rings. The students file in and cautiously sit down as soon as they see me. A pale blonde boy, as pale as Nico, with blue eyes shoots out of his seat. It takes me a few seconds to realize that it's Octavian.

"What's she doing here. Wearing that jacket. From that school. In here."

"Calm down, Octavian." The teacher says. What was his name.. ?

"Miss (Y/N) over here has an announcement that I am sure most of you will be pleased with." I nod and look back at the class, gazes burning holes into my body. I awkwardly shuffle and put on a fake smile. "Some girls won't exactly be happy. Along with boys. Half Blood High, knowing you don't have proms, would to invite you to our prom." Most of the class either had looks of shock, faces brightened with excitement, or squeals. Octavian simply scoffs and rolls his eyes. "Yes, all students are required to come, sadly. I know some of you wish not to participate. I'm with you. But we have to. Rip. I'll see you all there-" embrRRRRING. BRIIIING. BRII-I answer my phone.

"What?!"

"Are you in his class right now?"

"Yes I am."

"Yes"

"Why?"

"Can you ask him out."

"What?!"

"Ask him out to prom! For a date! Anything!"

"No! No! God Jesus no! I'm not going to ask him out for you! What the hell?!"

"Not for me!"

"For who then?"

"For you."

"I don't need a date!"

I flush in embarrassment as the class stares at me, some of the girls wiggling their eyebrows and some boys whistling. "I hate you." I say and end the call. "Who was that?" Octavian asks with a smug smirk but his tone of voice hadn't matched his facial expression. was he... angry? Oh. Pfff. Probably because someone would at least try to set me up with someone. Nobody would ever go out with him. Heh... He raises a brow. "So? Who was it?" "Your good friend Rachel.' his expression softens up a bit, if possible. Eugh. He likes her back? "She was talking about some guy she thinks is cute and would be a great date for me." His smirk transforms into a scowl. "Ill be seeing you all at prom." I announce and walk out.

 **One Week Before Prom**

"I close my locker and when I do, Rachel is standing there. I roll my eyes and walk away. "No, not happening." "No! There's someone here for you. They're waiting out at gym one." she smiles. I tilt my head in confusion and start running, not wanting to keep them waiting. I burst in and rest my hands on my knees, bending forward a bit. I look at the ground, panting. "H-Hey! Are you still-" I feel arms wrap around my waist and see this is unmistakably pale skin. 'Octavian." I growl. "Before you punch me-" "WHy would I punch you?' "well... I just thought-" "I'd stab you twenty three times, Augustus."

"Oh shut up and let me talk, you stupid Greek." "You do realize that it's just a school right." "Graceus." I roll my eyes. "Romanus." I heat rises to my cheeks once I realize what he's doing. 'Can you let go?" He pulls me closer.

"I'll need an answer first.""On what?"

"Be my date to prom?"

"No chocolates? No roses?"

"We're not exactly on the best of terms but I know that you don't like the expected. You like to be surprised."

"Oh really?"

"just answer my question. Please."

"No."

"He's quiet and baffled for a bit. "W-W-h-"

"Beg."

"E-Excuse me?"

"I'm not going to answer you, not with that tone." I smirk. "Beg"

He grumbles something and spins me around. He pushes me up against the wall and I swear I'm tomato red. "just answer my question, I'm not begging." He whisper lowly. Well shit... I love surprises. "Yes. I'll go to prom with you." I answer. He smiles smugly. "I'll pick you up at eight." "tomorrow?" "Tonight."

 **Prom**

He's been taking me on dates, shopping, he's not... as vile... as I thought. I hold his hand as we walk into Gym Three, the largest gym, and Rachel storms over. She doesn't look happy. "Rachel.' Octavian sneers. "(Y/N), you back-stabbing rat!" "What?!" "I told you and I've talked with you about how I like him! All you said is how you hate him!" "Hold on, you told me to ask him out to the prom. And you also were encouraging me to go to the gym, where Octavian was." "Those blubbering idiots must not have gone to the right gym and didn't tell octavian to leave. Urgh! And if you really believed I was happy for you, you're blinder than Harry Potter! Octavian was supposed to be mine! He was supposed to ask me!" She grabs the entire punch bowl and dumps it on me. She starts laughing but everyone else keeps silent.

Octavian rushes me out of the gym and I hear him yelling. Piper walks out with her half-sister, Drew. "I'm not usually nice and I'm no fairy godmother but I can make this work. I'm always a slut for fashion." She says and pulls me to the bathroom.

I walk out in my new dress. A shortened flowy purple dress with small visible golden layers. "Thank you!" I grin and run back to the gym. Octavian walks over and pulls me onto the dance floor. 'Are you okay?" he asks. I nod and smile. he slowly leans in and kisses me.

 _Whoosh._

Tears stream down my face. Just like last time. Right when we kiss.. It switches. it's been like this for so many months now... "I just had to fall in love again, this time... I have to stop..." I whimper. I walk over to the closest bed and sob. 'I always fall in love, it's always a new setting, it always switches...It's always Octavian... why." I start catching my breath and calming down. 'I'll just get ready for this world. New world, new place, new Octavian." Say and slowly fall asleep.


End file.
